Jamais deux sans trois
by Izabel65
Summary: Rick et Kate sont ensemble depuis plus de six mois et tout va bien. Seulement Beckett s'inquiète, Castle a été "ailleurs" toute la journée et paraît nerveux comme préoccupé. Que cache l'écrivain à sa muse?


Cet Os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « Demande » en une heure.

Pour une fois je verse dans le romantisme, alors profitez-en! Bonne lecture.

* * *

** Jamais deux sans trois**

Beckett jetait des regards furtifs à Castle qui semblait faire tout son possible pour éviter son regard. Alors qu'elle les ramenait au loft, le silence de Rick l'inquiétait. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans sa voiture, il regardait l'air absent les rues de New York défiler sous ses yeux.

Il avait été étrange toute la journée. Il y avait eu cet appel téléphonique auquel il avait répondu tout en s'éloignant d'elle. Puis, juste après il avait prétexté une course urgente et était parti, la plantant dans la salle de repos. Même les gars avaient trouvé son attitude bizarre et Esposito l'avait d'ailleurs bien fait remarquer.

Lorsqu'il était revenu deux heures plus tard, la jeune femme l'avait trouvé nerveux. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle avait tenté de le questionner l'air de rien mais il n'était pas tombé dans son piège, et avait adroitement recentré la conversation sur l'enquête. Elle partageait sa vie depuis six mois maintenant et, rien jusqu'à présent, n'était venu entacher leur bonheur.

Son instinct de flic, mais surtout celui de la femme éperdument amoureuse lui disait que Rick lui cachait quelque chose. Un ancien démon s'amusait avec ses nerfs, faisant ressurgir un sentiment depuis longtemps refoulé, la jalousie. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, pendant quelques minutes Beckett s'imagina le pire avant de se fustiger mentalement. Elle décida d'attendre un peu, ce soir après le repas elle profiterait de l'absence de Martha et d'Alexis pour l'interroger. Et si cela s'avérait infructueux, ma foi, elle avait tout le weekend pour lui demander les raisons de son étrange attitude.

Une fois arrivé au loft Rick s'était détendu, ils avaient préparé le repas ensemble. Maintenant ils étaient tous les deux confortablement installés sur le canapé. Kate les jambes repliées sous elle, était blottie contre l'écrivain qui avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules. C'était le moment, elle devait savoir ce qui tourmentait Rick, mais ce dernier la prit de court.

- Kate... je sais que tu avais prévu un weekend tranquille mais...

Elle releva la tête vers lui et son regard plongea aussitôt dans celui de son amant. La jeune femme y vu tout de suite son inquiétude. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il semblait hésiter à lui parler. Et il avait l'air si sérieux. Elle se dégagea doucement en se redressant, pris les mains de l'écrivain dans les siennes.

- Rick que ce passe-t-il ? Tu as été étrange toute la journée. Tu as un imprévu pour ce weekend et tu ne sais pas comment me l'annoncer ?

- Oui et...non... écoute, je sais que tu aimerais rester à la maison mais Bob m'a appelé et...

- Il ta invitait à participer à un quelconque Gala et tu n'as pas pu lui dire non.

- C'est ça. Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Richard Alexander Castle tu es parfois tellement idiot... à croire que l'amour te fait perdre toutes notions de bon sens.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Alors ? Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

- C'est d'accord.

- Tu acceptes ? Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? ça t'étonne ?

- Je ... tu sais il va y avoir des journalistes et tu... enfin tu sais, on risque d'avoir notre photo et les...

- Commentaires qui vont avec dans la presse people, je sais. Mais une amie a bien le droit d'accompagner son partenaire à une soirée non ?

- Je crois que tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre détective de mon cœur.

Le samedi soir ils étaient arrivés au bras l'un de l'autre tous sourire. Le matin Rick avait sorti une housse de l'armoire et l'avait donnée à Kate. Celle-ci y découvrit une magnifique robe de soirée. L'écrivain lui avait avoué que s'était la raison de son départ du commissariat, il avait été lui acheté avec tous les accessoires, chaussures, pochette. Martha avait contribué en lui prêtant l'une de ses parures de bijoux, comme la première fois.

La soirée s'était très bien passée et les invités partaient les uns après les autres. Il était plus de 2h00 du matin et le couple alla dire au revoir au Maire avant de partir à leur tour. Rick était nerveux, la première partie de son plan avait fonctionné et il en devait à son ami Bob qui avait réussi à faire accepter deux personnes de plus alors que toutes les places avaient été vendu. Maintenant le plus dur restait à faire. Comment Kate allait réagir lorsqu'il donnerait l'adresse au chauffeur. Il fallait qu'il soit convainquant.

Un taxi arriva, il ouvrit la portière à Kate et la suivit, il lança l'adresse au chauffeur.

- 350 5ème avenue s'il vous plait.

La voiture s'engagea sur la chaussée au moment même où Beckett réagissait.

- Rick, c'est l'adresse de l'Empire State Building !

- En effet.

- Tu peux me dire ce que l'on va y faire ?

- C'est une surprise que je voulais te faire. Tu vas voir, la vue est magnifique.

- Je connais, je suis déjà montée à l'observatoire.

- De nuit ?

- Non.

- Et au 102ème étage ?

- Heu...non.

- Alors tu n'as encore rien vu.

- Mais comment tu as fait, à cette heure-ci le premier est fermé au public et le deuxième a des horaires différents.

- Bob, évidement. Les agents de sécurité nous attendent.

Dix minutes plus tard, Rick se tenait derrière Kate, ses bras l'entourant dans un geste protecteur. C'était la mi-août et la nuit était chaude, le ciel dégagé et constellé d'étoiles. Quant à la jeune femme, elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison, le panorama était magnifique. Par delà l'Hudson River elle pouvait apercevoir les lumières des villes du New Jersey. Elle sentit l'écrivain défaire son emprise et il la prit par la main, l'entraînant un peu plus loin. Maintenant elle voyait Brooklyn, Staten Island et l'océan atlantique avec ses reflets argentés sur la surface.

Aucun d'eux ne parlait, profitant de ce merveilleux moment. Rick lui lâcha la main et recula de quelques pas. Heureusement Kate ne réagit pas immédiatement et il eut le temps de prendre ce qu'il avait pris garde de cacher toute la soirée dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Elle s'était enfin retournée et le regardait intensément, il sentait la nervosité s'emparer de tout son être. Cela ne lui avait pas fait ça avant, ce soir cette demande qu'il avait déjà faite deux fois était devenue la question la plus difficile à poser.

Il s'arma de courage, fit un pas en avant et sous le regard surpris da la femme qu'il aimait, mis un genou à terre tout en levant et ouvrant le petit écrin en velours noir qu'il tenait dans les mains. Et d'une voix assurée demanda.

- Katherine Beckett, veux-tu me faire l'honneur et l'immense joie de devenir ma femme ?

La jeune femme, attrapa les mains de Rick, effleura le sublime solitaire sertit sur sa monture de platine et s'agenouilla à son tour. Elle souriait et tremblait et elle sentait les larmes de bonheur affluer.

- OUI ! De tout mon cœur !

Castle se sentit envahi par une vague de chaleur, ses yeux aussi s'humidifièrent et c'est la vue troublée, la main légèrement tremblante et maladroite qu'il passa la bague au doigt de sa future femme.

Leurs deux visages s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et d'une même voix ils prononcèrent un « Je t'aime » avant d'échanger un baiser passionné.


End file.
